


A for A good day

by draatfanders



Category: Columbine - Fandom
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:48:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22899784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draatfanders/pseuds/draatfanders
Summary: Feedback is appreciated! I openly take personal requests.
Relationships: Eric Harris/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	A for A good day

_May 15, 2010_

One document after the other. Files, papers, reports… it was stacked on my desk today and I lean over the desk, supporting myself with my elbows to not slip and drown in all the paperwork. The day is slow. Slower than usual. I check the time every now and then, and at one occasion I could swear the time had stopped.

I pick up my phone laying next to my arm. No new notifications either. As I lay it back down, the picture of us draws my attention. With loving eyes, I observe it for a second before I shoot back in my chair. The loud vibration from my phone stops my heart. It takes some time to regain focus. Eric. Eric's calling. 

With a growing smile I swipe left, grab the phone and put it to my ear. "Hi handsome, what's up?" I lean back in my uncomfortable chair, adjusting my blouse over my chest. My whole body tingles when I hear his voice. "Now, is it ma-ki rolls or those California rolls you like the best? I'm at the sushi place right now. Oh, and hi gorgeous," 

I smile so wide I get all teary-eyed and shivery. I can only imagine how red my cheeks are. Amazing. Three years together and I still react like this. 

"Maki rolls are fine. And add some salmon too and we're all good," 

"Oh, that's right! The salmon!" I hear him put the phone away from him to speak to the clerk. Then he's back. "Alright, makiiii rolls and salmon coming your way. I'll see you in fifteen minutes," 

"Have I ever told you how amazing you are?" 

"Uh well- yeah, you told me this one time I think," I hear a smile on his lips and I laugh. 

"Right right, that one time,"

His chuckle gives me goosebumps. "I love you," I have to inhale this time to catch my breath and collect my thoughts. Biting my lip, I close my eyes, basking in the moment. "I love you too, very much,"

"Laters, babe!" I lower the phone from my ear with a smile, reading his name on the display over and over to soak up my feelings for this man even further before I end the call. 

Fifteen minutes later and he's there. Right on time. As always. Typical marine.  
I see him coming towards me through the glass walls, bag raised to the air with a wide smirk. The lopsided smirk that could kill. The smirk that creates a dimple in his right cheek. Without knocking, he opens the door and sticks only his head in at first to peek at me. "Hi, I'm looking for Mrs. Harris. Have you seen her?" His whisper almost breaks into laughter and then he opens the door completely to walk inside. 

"Goof,"

"Just the way you like it," 

I stand up from the chair, quickly adjusting my tight office skirt before meeting him halfway in a long, lingering kiss and his hands in my hair, twirling strands of it around his finger. Then he glances down at my body, reaching down to grab me around the waist with one arm. "Who're you looking this hot for?" Lips touching mine as he speaks, arm hugging me tighter so I can feel him and what I've done to him just now. I take his face in my hands, leaning in to whisper in his ear. "Only one man. I can feel you, Eric," 

He exhales a chuckle right by my ear, deviously teasing. "It's all your fault for wearing that skirt," Then, fast as lightning, he lets go of me, takes a step back and goes to take out our lunch from the bag. "Here's yours I think… hmm, and yep- here's mine…" He stands there, talking to himself, placing it neatly on the table. I can't move yet, pursing my lips to hide a grin. His personal scent mixed with cologne is tearing me apart. I acknowledge the pulsating sensation between my thighs. Fuck you, Eric Harris. 

"Are we gonna eat or what? Chop chop!" And as he says this, he breaks apart the chopsticks. He's looking at me now, smiling innocently from ear to ear, pretending to be completely oblivious to what he just caused. 

"Can't believe I fell for this crap. Raw fish, pssh…" Inside my dirty mind, he left room for a lot of comebacks with that comment but I seal my mouth shut and sit down by my desk again, clearly frustrated over my current situation. He's aware. I can see it in his eyes as I meet them.

We chew quietly on our sushi rolls for a minute before Eric chuckles as he remembers something. "Hear this out - Dylan called earlier. He's proposing to (your bffs name)-" He doesn't even get to finish before I jump up from my chair, screeching so loud I probably woke up the dead. Eric's smile gets bigger and bigger as I go completely nuts. "Are you for real?! Oh my god!" Happy tears are coming now, for sure.

"But you can't say anything to anyone! Geez, sit down!" He turns and sweeps a paranoid glance around my office as if yourbffs/n would be standing right there, hearing this circus. He's laughing now and my heart is still pumping with adrenaline but I have to sit down to calm myself. "Are you serious?!" I dry off a tear from my cheek and I can't believe how happy I am. "How am I supposed to not say anything… ugh jesus christ!" Yourbffs/n is my best friend. Through thick and thin. And we'd managed to end up with two boyfriends, who also happened to be best friends. 

Eric raises his eyebrows in that typical you-better-not type of way. "Uh- you're not gonna say a beep, alright! She can't know. Dylan will kill me if she finds out…"

I take deep breaths, also laughing now. I'm bubbling with happiness. "Holy shit- I almost choked on rice!" Eric chuckles again, chewing on another roll. "Sorry. Maybe now was not the right time but that reaction," He pauses to shake his head. "Geez!" 

"Well I'm happy okay!" 

We talk and talk, discuss and discuss before he has to head back to work. I find out we are invited to the sneak proposal and I can barely contain myself this time either. Eric just rolls his eyes before placing a warm kiss on my lips only to awaken every type of feeling inside me again. He hasn't let go of me just yet. Instead, he buries his eyes inside mine and leans his forehead against mine. A short grunt leaves his throat and I quiver, biting my lip. "I could turn you around right now, rip that skirt off and fuck you… hard. But I don't think your co-workers would like that too much," I roll my eyes to the back of my head, smiling, sinking my teeth even further into my skin until it hurts. A quick kiss to the cheek and then he's on his way, leaving me hot and bothered, knees almost failing me.

This day turned out to be a good one after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated! I openly take personal requests.


End file.
